A Spark and an Ember
by lolululaladidah
Summary: Set after S3 V1 but with some slight changes. Georgie is still grieving over Elvis but it's time for her to start to heal. And a new colleague could be the key to healing her heart if she would only let him in. Georgie/Bones with some Maisie/Rab in the background. Rated K with potential for T/M later on.
1. Chapter 1

A Spark and an Ember

Post S3 V1

After what felt like an eternity and even though I did not feel ready, it was time to go back to work.

I still thought about Elvis every day and I still woke up covered in sweat after nightmares of his death. But I couldn't let the section down, they needed me on tour and were expecting me to be put together, so I had to pretend. I just hoped this tour would go without a hitch. I certainly didn't need any more distractions.

So, the first few days of the tour had not gone to plan. Being kidnapped with half the section and being rescued by the SF team had not been expected. Seeing Peanut and Spanner so soon after Elvis' death had been hard. When Spanner came in I half expected Elvis to follow him and announce he'd been alive all along! Instead it was that wanker Bones. He was a total asshole to the guys and would never be able to replace Elvis!

He was interesting though, I have never met a man with so much conviction in his orders and yet so much disdain for authority.

The next day though, I definitely had a new-found respect for him though. When we exchanged the boy for Adewole and found out about the explosive vest on the girl, everything became a blur, and suddenly I found my self screaming and Fingers and I were holding on to a woman who could explode at any moment. He, Bones took charge and even though he looked visibly scared he managed to cut the wire and toss the vest in time, and the first thing he did after the explosion was ask if I was ok. After only knowing me for a day.

I couldn't help but notice that I was feeling something in my body that I didn't recognise any more. A feeling I never thought I would have again. I hated him, that must be it.

Later that night the section went out to the club, I noted how hilarious it was that Maisie was so unaware of her feelings for Rab and hoped against hope that although it was against Army regulations, that she would realise tonight, they were just so sweet together.

Although it would have been fun to watch the drama unfold and laugh every time Brains, Fingers and Monk got rejected by a woman, I was too tired. And honestly did not see why I should be celebrating when Adewole was still in hospital due to my mistakes.

When Bones offered me a lift back to barracks I was a little unsure, mainly because of this unexplained guilty feeling I was getting every time I thought of him after the bomb incident. It was probably due to the fact that I had hated him before then. But sadly, he was right about travelling in Nigeria on your own late at night, so I accepted.

When he asked me to come back to his room I suddenly understood what that unfamiliar feeling that I had experienced the day before had been. Because I was tempted to go with him. He was sat so close to me and he had that cocky smile and he smelt amazing. Suddenly I was taken back to a simpler time in my life, where I was no longer the heartbroken fiancé of a dead SF officer, I was just a young woman who could feel all the same things that young women feel…and that was ok. He lent over with that cocky smile and whispered "If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so" but I couldn't talk. His lips just looked so beautiful and when they touched mine all thoughts of protest were gone. We kissed for what felt like an eternity and I found myself straddling his hips and grabbing hold of his hair. When I pulled his hair a little harder than planned he moaned my name and I felt this fire in my stomach that I'd never felt before. It was at this point that I decided to run, it was too soon and if I let this go where it was going it would be disrespectful to Elvis's memory wouldn't it?! I broke the kiss and whispered "I'm sorry but I can't do this! It wouldn't be right! I shouldn't be feeling like this", and then I ran back to my bunk and cried in confusion over what had just happened. Before I left, I couldn't help but notice a look of sadness on his face that I was surprised by. He just wanted to get laid right? I could understand being disappointed but not sad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Bones POV:

I was supposed to be undercover but that girl at the market made it so much more difficult. That fire in her eyes as she ran over to protect the kid from me was just so beautiful. I just wish she could have known that I had no intention of hurting him in the first place. When she said she would beat the 'shit' out of me I believed her as well.

Most people when they're backed into a corner would panic and shout, she struck me as the kind of girl that would give you a 'come at me' stare and then kick you in the balls. In fact, if Captain 'Posh boy' James hadn't showed up I reckon I'd be sterile by now.

It wasn't until I got back in the car that I found out who she really was though. Spanner told me about Elvis and Georgie, how they'd been engaged twice and in love for years. How the twat had dumped her at the altar like a pussy when things got tough (I'm paraphrasing but it's true…come on! If she was as great as he described, then Elvis was a twat!).

When we got back to our base that night Spanner and Peanut started to reminisce. They talked about Elvis and Georgie and even about their missions with 2 – Section (they'd done quite a bit together and knew Posh Boy and his team pretty well). As they spoke about Georgie I got this undeniable feeling that she was special, and I wanted to get to know her more, but I probably never would. Even if we did meet when I wasn't undercover (unlikely), I bet she wouldn't look twice at me after Elvis. She'd probably just think I was just after a shag, like most women do.

The next day a call came in that was definitely unexpected, 4 of Posh boys' team had been taken hostage along with a Nigerian medic and we had to go and get them out. It bet it was just like him to let his team walk into trouble with no backup! We got the information on our primary's and of course she was with them. From what I'd heard she had a history of attracting trouble. And dammit those morons had almost ruined our undercover op! If our cover had been blown there would have been hell to pay.

We got them out. And after a massive bollocking from me, quickly followed by a serious bout of guilt, we went to do the exchange for the Nigerian medic. I knew something was off from the start, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Nothing about this situation was normal, that just the job, so why was this different? It wasn't until I saw lane and that other bloke running to grab hold of the girl that I knew what it was. It was the girl's clothes, she wasn't a big girl by the look of her face so why did she have such big clothes on?

I admired Lane for the way she jumped into action and stayed cool throughout the whole thing. The other bloke "Fingers" I think they call him, he was alright, but he couldn't even open his eyes. She was cool and calm, and she managed to comfort the girl as well. It was really sexy! I knew I shouldn't be thinking these things on duty but when the bomb went off the first thing I wanted to do was make sure that she was ok! What was happening to me? I just couldn't understand it! I've never felt like this before.

The night before, when I'd seen her in the medical bay looking after that boy, the way she looked after him regardless of who he was and told the other officers to button it when they questioned her was amazing! When we talked I really wanted to spend more time with her, maybe even kiss her if the moment was right but I wouldn't have wanted to scare her. I had a funny feeling that one kiss would shake my little world up forever.

When we all went to the club that night I started to see why Peanut and Spanner liked this little team so much. They were like a family, and they treated us like family as well, which was nice. I knew we were on duty but all I could do was watch Lane out on the dance floor, I wanted to step in every time I saw a guy go to hit on her, but she wasn't interested in any of them and it was attractive, knowing that she was able to look after herself. Plus, if any of them had tried anything she wasn't happy with, Richards and the boys would have beaten them to a pulp.

She just looked so beautiful when she danced, I wish I could have joined her, but I probably would have embarrassed myself. When she said she was going back to barracks I took my chance. I'd been waiting to spend some time with her on my own and this was the perfect opportunity, she would get to see my caring side and get to know me a little more.

The only problem was that I couldn't think of anything in the car apart from how much I wanted to kiss her. She just looked so stunning, and every time I looked at her I was reminded of the moment with the bomb earlier and how brave she'd been in the face of such danger. When I finally did say something, I was asking if she wanted to go back to my room for a drink, but honestly, I was only wanting to talk and maybe kiss her if the moment was right. The look on her face was so hard to read so I just smiled at her, it was supposed to be a sweet smile but I'm not sure it came off that way. Before I knew it, we were both leaning in to each other. I think I honestly just wanted to be as close to her as possible, it was like a magnet was pulling us together.

And then we kissed, and before I knew it she was straddling me, and I was kissing her neck, trying to be soft and sweet but really struggling to not just loose all control over my mind and body. All I could think of was that her hands were in my hair and under my shirt and the noises she was making against my lips were like the sweetest, most erotic sound in the world. Then she pulled on my hair and I was about to lose all control when she stopped. I was just coming around when she apologised and ran out of the car.

I felt like such an idiot. It was clearly to soon for her after Elvis and I was just an ass hole for not thinking about that! She was so beautiful, and I acted like an insensitive twat!

I'd have to apologise tomorrow but I had no Idea how I would even look her in the eye after being such an asshole!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Georgie:

I couldn't sleep, I was too filled with adrenaline after that kiss. What did it mean? Was it a mistake? Did it mean I didn't love Elvis anymore or did it mean that I never really did? If Maisie had been awake we'd have been in the scoff house with hot chocolates, trying to figure our lives out but I couldn't wake her, and I couldn't just sit here.

I got up and went for a walk around the base to clear my head. I ended up sat on a bench just thinking. It had been 7 months since Elvis passed and we'd only been back together for a few hours even if we were engaged. Regardless of whether this thing with Bones was a one-off or not, what reason did I have to feel this guilty?

It was like Richards kept saying, I was only young and If I wasn't careful I was going to end up like 'some sad nun with 20 cats'. Elvis wouldn't want that. I couldn't make out if it was my love for Elvis or my own shame that was making me feel this guilty, but it had to stop, now. I was allowed to feel, to be attracted to other blokes even if I had loved Elvis, because he was gone.

And that kiss…I mean wow! I had forgotten what that kind of raw passion and need felt like. I had wanted him to just take me right then and there and I didn't care who saw us. I wanted to hear his moans and feel his lips and hands all over me. And to look in to those deep, penetrating eyes as we both…dammit! It was thoughts like this that made me feel ashamed. Not just because of Elvis but because it was Bones and "he was just after a shag".

"No, I wasn't", my mind froze as I turned around and saw Bones looking straight at me. In my absent-minded state, I had sat myself right across from his bunk house.

Oh s***, did I say that last bit out loud? What the f*** Georgie you muppet?!

Wait, "What did you just say?"

I said "I wasn't just looking for a shag"

Be cool! Be cool Georgie! …" So, what were you looking for then?"

"I wanted to spend time with you, you know…just us" he said, looking all embarrassed and…ashamed. "Ever since that moment in the market I haven't been able to get your face out of my mind, and then, you know, with the bomb and that. I was just so in awe of you because you were so brave that I had to get to know you. I thought I might kiss you too but only if the moment was right. When we were in the car and I invited you back I promise it was just to hang out! But you just looked so beautiful I couldn't help it. All words were lost. Then you did a runner and I felt like such a twat! I hadn't even thought about how you were feeling after Elvis. God I was so selfish! I'm sorry."

His words were so honest and filled with sweetness and emotion that it was hard to believe this was the same man that had yelled at 2-section and called us morons just over 24 hours ago. The man stood next to me was entirely different and so much more terrifying. He was tall, handsome, thoughtful, tough and brave and he scared the s*** out of me for all those reasons and more.

"I don't honestly know how I feel after Elvis any more, I'm scared to move on, but I couldn't say if that's because of my feelings for him, or because I'm ashamed of feeling for anyone else, does that make sense?" I hadn't been honest like this with any one yet.

"I guess I can kind of understand that…look I'm so sorry for not thinking earlier! Can you forgive me?... Please?" he begged. "Sure but… I don't understand what for. I thought I kissed you first. I know you said that if I wanted to stop I just had to say but it was me who closed the gap between us. I just couldn't help it. It was like a giant magnet was drawing me to you".

"Ok I really want to kiss you right now…" he said, "But I don't want you to feel pressured in to something you're not ready for so how about this, my team and I are going to be around for a few days and I know you'll be resting for a bit, so we could either go back to mine now and just talk, that's it, I promise. Or we could meet up tomorrow, for dinner maybe, and we can get to know each other then. No strings attached. It's your choice. You can also just tell me to sod off if I'm not wanted."

Suddenly I got all nervous and all I could say was "dinner sounds…nice. I get off around 7.30pm." I should not be doing this.

"Ok, so meet me right here at 8pm. Do you have any allergies or anything?"

"No"

"Ok, I'll sort the food out somehow! If you change your mind that's ok, I don't want you to feel pressured or anything"

"I don't" I smiled at him and he smiled back, that same smile from earlier except it wasn't 'cocky', like I'd assumed, it was just pure, and all I could do to reassure him was give him a quick but amazing goodnight kiss.

He went back to his bunk to sleep and I went back to mine. Still trying to get my head around the fact that I had an unofficial 'date' (because I'd be kidding if I said otherwise) with Bones of all people. I really needed a chat with Maisie!


End file.
